A Melody Hand In Hand
by khdayskh1314
Summary: Xion is just your average freshman at Twilight Town High then suddenly someone unexpected moves in. At first they were just friends but things may turn out more unexpected as she thought... All Rokushi with some SoKai. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Third story so Far. It is Rokushi with some SoKai! Im thinking of adding some RiNami later.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. The story is mine though. All of these events are fiction and if they relate to anyone or any situation you have experienced, it is completely coincidential.**

**A Melody Hand in Hand**

**Chapter one: The Meeting**

Xion Uchida was an average fourteen year old girl that attended Twilight high as a freshman. She was average height, had good grades, and was kind of popular. Xion also loved music and played the piano. She didn't pay much attention to it, but she was very beautiful.

Her most popular traits were that she had sleek, soft onyx hair and a nicely toned body. She wasn't too Tom boyish but wasnt girly either. She treated everyone equally and was very nice too. One of her most annoying traits was that she could become very stubborn when she was upset about something. Xion was single too and that was all it needed to make guys fall for her. Almost every day, guys tried to ask her out but as always, she sighed and rejected politely and continued her normal lifestyle.

She had an average circle of friends. They were: Ventus, Sora, Kairi, Naminè, Riku, and Axe.

Xion's PoV

It was a normal day at school and it was Friday. After Math period was over,I walked about of the classroom and heard the final bell ring. School was over for the week and I walked to the willow tree near the parking lot. My friends always met there after school and I sat on my usual spot on the lowest branch on the tree, everyone else arrived at the spot. Everyone except Sora.

Kairi was always worried about Sora. Xion already knew that she had a crush on him since she told her herself a couple of weeks ago. Since she was worried, she asked everyone the question.

"Hey, you guys, does anyone know where Sora is?"Kairi said worriedly.

Naminè spoke up saying,"oh come on Kairi! Don't worry about your boyfriend. He'll be coming soon. He told me himself that he would be a little late."

"what? Kairi I didn't know that you had a boyfriend!"Sora said as he arrived at the willow and sat down on the green grass. Kairi blushed and looked away,"N-Naminè was just teasing you know Sora! I-I don't have a boyfriend at all! Thats just ridiculous. Hahahaha!" Kairi said in her nervous voice.

"oh okay Kairi! I get it now. Well anyways!" Sora said changing the subject."I have something to tell everyone!"

Axel piped in,"so what is it Sora? Speak up!"

"oh come on Axel! Just wait a sec. Okay I have big news everyone! My cousin is coming to live here in Twilight town. He's fifteen like me. We look kind of the same too but he has hair kind of like Ven though."

We all looked at Ven as he pulled a strand of his hair and look at Sora with a questioning look. He shrugged and we all turned to look at Sora again.

"Well, he's coming at the tram station on Sunday on the noon tram so we should all come there when he arrives to greet him. So who wants to come?"Sora announced.

"I'm sorry, I have my drawing lessons on Sunday,"Naminè said guiltily. "I have to go to my karate lessons too. I'm sorry that I can't make it."Riku said as well.

"So I guess that leaves Kairi, Axel, Ven, Van, and Xion!" Sora said with a big smile."Okay, let's meet at the station at 11:45. That way, we can all be early for my cousin's arrival. Oh yeah. He's coming alone since his parents already arrived."

I had a question though,"Hey Sora, what's your cousin's name?"

"that's a secret! You have to wait for him to tell it to you in person." Sora said with a smirk and a wink. I sighed and said to Kairi,

"okay, I guess we will all go. Okay Kairi?"

"Yeah. Okay Sora, we'll all come at 11:45."Kairi said.

"Okay. That settles it! So you all promise?" Sora asked.  
>We all nodded in response. We said all of our good byes and went on our way home.<p>

On Sunday, I was a little early arriving at the station since I had nothing else to do. I always rode on my yellow and black skateboard while listening to my iPod. When I reached the station, I went inside the building and saw Sora sitting on one of the benches near the ticket stands. I waved and he waved back with a cheerful smile.

"hey Sora! Noones here yet?"

" Well, Axel is always late so I don't worry about him. Van is at home. He decided not to come. Ven is in the bathroom.  
>I'm really worried about Kairi though. She usually isn't this late. I wonder what's wrong.." Sora looked anguished as he said this. I made a mental note to tell Kairi that Sora worried about her deeply. I smirked slightly and wondered what Kairi would think.<p>

I sat down next to Sora and waited. About five minutes later, Kairi came running. She was ten minutes late.

"Hey! I'm sooo sorry I was late Xion! I hope I didn't worry you Sora too!"Kairi said exhaustedly, obviously tired from her long run.

"N-no Kairi, it wasnt any trouble at all..."Sora said with an embarrassed look on his face. Kairi shrugged it off and sat next to Sora. We all sat there until Ven walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bench beside us. Axel finally came late as usual and said that he had overslept. We stared at him. We had no idea Axel slept that long. Well we all sat on the benches and waited. I asked Sora a question:

"Hey Sora, what tram is your cousin coming in?"

He replied saying,"oh It's tram #5 at station #4."

I sighed and waited once more. There was an announcement on the station intercom that tram #5 was to be delayed for about 5 minutes. We all waited until we finally saw #5 arrive in the station. I felt nervous. Would he be nice like Sora? How was he like? Would he accept me as a friend? I sighed again as we all stood up and walkedtowards station#4. The tram doors opened and a crowd of people walked out. We waited. No one came walking towards out or waved to Sora and we waited.

And waited.

Suddenly we heard a crash and a sound of a cat yowling like in the movies. We heard an embarrassed 'sorry!' it sounded like a boy. The boy slowly walked out and turned towards me. The first thing I noticed about him was his deep ocean eyes. We had eye contact for about a second then the boy saw Sora. He waved with a smile.

"Hey! Sora!" he waved and came running towards us. I figured that he was Sora's cousin. Sora waved back with a huge grin on his face. Me and Kairi looked at each other and had a silent conversation:

Kairi:that guy is cute! Don't you think so?  
>Me: oh come on Kairi! Shut up. Sure he is cute but-<br>Kairi:ha! I knew it! It's love at first sight!  
>Me:nononono! You have it all wrong!<p>

We had to end out little conversation when Sora introduced me and Kairi to his cousin.

"and this is Kairi and this is Xion. They're both good friends of mine.

"Oh! So this must be the famous Kairi Sora always talks about!"the boy said with a sly grin. Sora and Kairi blushed and looked away from each other. I smiled and thought how cute this couple was! The boy then turned to me and smiled. Wow he had a really nice smile. It was enough for me to like him instantly.

"Hey. You're Xion right?" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah. I'm Xion. Thanks for pronouncing my name correctly. It gets really annoying sometimes. Most of the time, guys always say my name as Xian or Zion. Some times even like 'exion'!" I replied with a cheerful smile.

"hahah! That's kind of funny. It's actually a pretty easy name to pronounce. Well for me anyways. Oh yeah! I forgot. My name is Roxas by the way. Roxas Hikari." he said with a laugh.

Roxas. I liked that name. It had a nice ring to it. I nodded at Roxas and smiled again. I saw that he wore a white collared short sleeve shirt and with tan khaki pants. It was plain and simple.

"so you're going to live in Twilight Town then?" I asked.

"yeah I guess so. My dad came here because of his work. He runs a large business and just built a new office here." Roxas said.

"since your with our crowd, I guess you have to stick with us now!" a voice suddenly said. Axel came about of nowhere and rubbed a fist on Roxas's head. Roxas laughed and shook Axel off. He straightened his hair again and said a greeting to him. "you're Axel right?"

"the one and only!"Axel said with a wide and corny grin.

"So you're the Axel that almost burned my cousin's house to the ground?" The boy said in a questionable tone. Axel froze in place and sweatdropped.

"uhh. Yeah."Axel said suddenly looking gloomy.

Me and Roxas looked at each other. We both laughed. I could tell that we were going to become good friends. Something inside me felt that it was just unlocked and it made me full of joy. I was happy I made a new friend.

We went to the usual spot in the alley. Axel sat on the ladder, Kairi and Sora both say on the old couch, and me and Roxas sat on two separate oil barrels. We all introduced ourselves to Roxas. After talking about weird and random stuff we split up and went home. Me, Roxas, and Axel went up to the clock tower. As a treat, Axel brought some sea salt ice creams. It was kind of a small welcoming party for Roxas. Roxas sat in the middle, Axel to his right and me to his left.

"it tastes salty. Ugh I don't like it. Wait- its sweet now!" Roxas said curiously.

"hah! That's exactly what Xion said when she had her first sea salt ice cream!"Axel said with a laugh.

Me and Roxas only ate one ice cream but Axel ate like ten! We talked for a while about where Roxas was from and the kind of stuff he does.

"so where did you use to live Roxas?"Axel said lazily.  
>"oh I used to live in Traverse town. I had three friends. Their names were Hayner, Pence and Olette."<p>

"oh! I used to know Olette. I used to live in Radient Garden before I moved here. Olette was a temporary exchange student at our school."I said in a matter of fact way.

"wow! I didnt even know she was an exchange student at Radiant Garden. I only lived there for about 4 years. Before that, I used to live in Hollow Bastion. I was born there actually."Roxas said.

We talked and we talked while Axel listened to us while devouring Sea Salt ice creams one after another. He was already on his fifth when me and Roxas were only halfway into our ice creams!

After Axel was done, he burped a long burp and said that he was going to go back home. He left, leaving just me and Roxas. By the time Axel left, Roxas was eating his last bite. I saw that there was a 'WINNER' on his stick.

"WOW! A WINNER stick! Those are super rare! Roxas you are so lucky to get one on you first one here!"I cried in surprise. "Well, Xion, you got a WINNER on your stick too!" Roxas said with a grin.

I looked at my stick. Sure enough, I had a winner on my stick too. I held it up."Wow! I've been eating a bunch of ice creams for a winner stick. I'm kind of excited that both of us have a winner stick now." "Yeah."Roxas said with a happy sigh."I guess this was our lucky day. I got to meet new people, I met you, and I got this winner stick. Even you got one. So. What do you win?" "huh?"I fumbled trying to remember," oh yeah! You win a free ice cream."

Roxas looked at me then stared at the sky with a funny expression on his face.

"I guess you don't get much for getting something super rare. Kind of a rip off.." he said disappointedly. He then turned to me once more with a slight smile. "hey. Xion, why don't we keep them? That old lady at the ice cream stand will probably throw away the stick you have been working so hard for so I guess it would make more sense if you just keep it." he said as if it were obvious."anyway, the reward isn't even that cool anyways. So do u agree?" We stated at each other for a while. I blushed and looked away. He still kept his eye on me though.

"I-I guess so. It does make sense that we keep it. So it will kind of be a sign of our newfound friendship!" now it was his turn to blush.

"I think we.. We are going to have a great and long friendship before us."Roxas smiled his brightest smile I've ever seen. He put both of his hands down and his left accidentally landed on mine. I blushed and pulled my hand away but he caught it in his own. I saw him blush a little and I blushed even deeper. Roxas quickly put my hand down and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry about that Xion..." Roxas got up and gestured for me to go with him. We walked the long way down the clock tower. Roxas's back was turned towards me the whole time. When we reached the bottom, he turned towards me with a smile. I was surprised.

"do you play a musical instrument?"he said. It was a random question so I was stunned for a second."yeah. I play piano."I said."really? I play it too. What about tomorrow, you show me your skills after school in the music room's piano and I'll show you mine. Okay?"he looked so cute at the time that I had to smile and say yes.  
>After I confirmed the request, we said our farewells and left. Roxas took a skateboard about of a backpack he was carrying and boarded down to the tunnels. I was surprised that he had a skateboard but I discarded the no important thought and I took mine and boarded down the way to the station plaza. It was my favorite place to board since it was smooth and steep. I laughed as I glided down the slope and arrived into the station plaza. My apartment was near the hole which led to the forest. I took my house key and walked inside.<p>

**Okay! Chapter one done. I hope u all liked it. I will try to update as soon as I can. mebbe even today!**

**I have no idea how many chapters this is going to have. Srry if this story has spell mistakes and grammar mistakes. This story was entirely typed on my iPhone. I just copied and pasted all the way.**

**Please Review and If possible, add to ur alerts and favorites lists! **


	2. Chapter 2: Partners In Tempo

**Wow two updates in a row! I must be on a roll! Srry but I wont be updating anytime soon after this because im using my sister's laptop for this. If she catches me, she will kill me! This chapter will be quite interesting!**

**I hope u all read and Review!**

**Chapter 2 of A Melody Hand In Hand**

Chapter 2: Partners In Tempo

My parents were fighting over something over spilt milk. Literally. My mom had spilled milk on the counter and her dad got mad over it. I ignored the situation and went up to my room. I read some manga and did some facebook. I read a notification:  
><strong>Roxas Hikari would like to be you friend.<strong>

I smiled. He was quick in contacting me. I accepted the request obviously and saw that he was online. I chatted with him as well as my other friends online. I finished my weekend homework and got ready to sleep. Still, I wanted to do one last thing. I took my head phones and sat in front of my keyboard. I plugged in my headphones into the keyboard so I wouldn't disturb anyone. I played a medley of Yoko Shimomura's Dearly Beloved. I loved how the delicate yet strong sound echoed through my ears. Oh how I loved my piano and my music! Feeling happy, I climbed into bed and listened to music until I slept.

I dreamed of my friends and of my new friend Roxas. It was kind of strange since I had only met him just yesterday…

_The next day:_

The next morning. I woke to hear the sound of rain pattering on the roof. I was surprised since it was July but I got ready for school anyways. While I was eating breakfast, my sister Aqua came in.

"Hey. Xion. Don't forget to take your umbrella. It's a warm rainfall do don't worry about getting cold or anything." she said kindly. Aqua was a good sister and was nice to me all the time. She was almost a senior and was seventeen. I nodded and said good bye to her. She waved good bye as I walked away into the rain.

I obviously didn't ride my skateboard because of the rain so I walked. The shortest way to school was the tunnel so I walked to school through tunnel number 4. I passed some people and said good morning. When i exited the tunnel network, I continued my walk to school. I checked my phone for the weather. The forecast said it was going to rain for the whole of today and half of tomorrow. I smiled. I liked rainy days because PE was canceled and we had free time in the class rooms. I also was happy because I was going to meet Roxas after school in the music room. I wonder what class he's going to be in...

As I thought this thought, I slipped on a puddle and almost fell flat on my face on the pavement of the school parking lot. Luckily I had my raincoat on so I didn't get too wet.  
>Then I saw someone stop besides me. I looked up and saw that it was Roxas! He smiled and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I brushed my coat down and nodded thanks.<p>

"Thanks for helping me up."I smiled as I said my thanks."That was a strange meeting. So do you know what classes you're going to be in?" Roxas took out a piece of paper and looked at it for a while. I guess it was his schedule. He read it out for me,"I'm going to history first, then language arts, science, Spanish, art, music, Spanish, then Math."

I compared his schedule to mine. I already had it memorized since we started school two months ago."hey, I'm in the exact classes you're in! Every single one."I looked at him with a smile,"I guess that's a strange coincidence huh?"

"yeah. That is a bit weird."he replied with a curious look,"Since we're in the same classes, Is it okay if I walk to class with you?"

I nodded and we continued our walk under our umbrellas. We talked about things that happened yesterday. I was happy I made a new friend.

"Roxas, I'm glad that you're in the same class as me."I paused for a while,"besides Kairi, you're the only friend that I have that is with me."

"really? It was kind of the same with me back at Traverse Town. I wasn't in the same class as my friends and I was pretty lonely. I know how you feel. And I'm happy that I'm in the same class as you. Let's have a great school year okay?"he said with enthusiasm.

We stopped walking at this point and were in front of the classroom door. I leaned against the wall and replied with energy.  
>"Yeah!"<p>

He returned the reply with a grin. We waited for about 5 minutes and then we saw Kairi arrive. We both waved and we talked for a while about what was going was going in and what kind of people he was going to see In the class. He seemed to understand and we heard the bell ring. Everyone in our class came walking in to the classroom. Roxas said that he was going to stay outside because he was a new student. The teacher would call him in when it was time. We nodded to each other and me and Kairi walked inside and took our places in the class. Kairi sat a row away from me. When everyone in the class settled down, our teacher Mr. Zexion announced the arrival of a new student.

"Class, today we have a new student today in our class. He has come here all the way from Traverse town. Everyone, please welcome Roxas Hikari into our class."

Everyone stated at the door as it slowly opened. I felt nervous for Roxas. Roxas slowly walked in with a nervous look in his eyes. He looked at me for help. I gave him an encouraging smile and his nervousness seemed to relax. He continued his walk to the front of the room and then looked at everyone in the room. Roxas took a deep breath and said:

"hello everyone. My name is is Roxas Hikari. I have previously attended Traverse town middle school. I thank you for accepting me into your class." he said the last remark with a bow and a nervous smile. He looked again at me and I nodded in approval. He then be waited for the teacher to speak. Mr. Zexion nodded and announced his spot In which to sit.

"Mr. Hikari, you will sit next to Ms. Uchida. Is that clear?" he said in a firm but kind voice.

"Yes Sensei."Roxas replied obediently and he walked over to the empty seat right beside me. We exchanged glances and I gave him a small reassuring smile. Mr. Zexion gave another announcement to the class.

"Class, I will be gone for a few minutes since I have to turn in a few files about the new students. Behave while I'm gone okay?"

"Yes Sensei!"we all said in a reply.

Mr. Zexion walked out of the classroom and as soon as we heard the final steps fade away, we all stood up and began talking at once about random stuff. Everyone began to crowd around Roxas to get to know him. Most of the guys just said hey and stuff but the majority of the girls began to crowd around him. Selphie, the most popular girl in our class came up to me.

"oh isnt that guy just so cute? I bet you think so too Xion hmm?"Selphie said in my face.

"S-Selphie! Don't talk like that."I did my best to hide my blush. Luckily, she didn't notice since she immediately began walking to Roxas. Almost every girl in the class was exclaiming how handsome or how cute he was. I sighed and looked at Roxas. He looked at me with a desperate and pleasing look. I got up and tried to squeeze my way through the crowd. When I got to the center where Roxas was, I stood beside him and slammed my hand on his desk

"Come on everyone! Don't you see that Roxas is new here? Stop crowding around him. Cant you notice that he's losing his privacy too? Just calm down and sit back down in your seats. Anyway I hear the Sensei coming here right now!"I yelled.

Everyone gasped and sat down on their seats. The room was as quiet as a tomb. Roxas whispered to me in gratitude.

"Thanks for the help Xion! I didn't know what I would do, so many girls crowding around me,"he shuddered.  
><strong><br>**"it's no trouble at all. You're my friend and I wanted to return the favor since you helped me up when I slipped on the puddle. Anyway, the noise was annoying me." I replied with a irritated look.

The door slowly opened and Mr. Zexion walked in. I felt relieved that he didn't notice the noise we made. I looked at Kairi and she gave me a relieved look as well. He sat down on his desk and began the lesson. ..

_Skipping a couple of periods:_

After art, it was lunch. I always brought bento from home since I thought the lunches here were disgusting. I opened my lunch on my desk. It was octopus wieners and some egg with eel as usual. There was also some juice and rice on the side. Kairi sat next to me in art and Roxas too. I looked at both of their bento. Kairi as always, had some sandwiches with sashimi with some wasabi. Roxas on the other hand, had rice balls with egg rolls.

"Roxas, do you always have bento from home?"I asked.

"oh yeah I always do. It's kind of strange that almost every school has bad lunches isn't it Xion?"he asked me.

"yeah. It's for that one reason that I always bring bento from home. What about you Kairi?"I replied and asked Kairi.

"oh sometimes I bring bento from home and I sometimes buy it from the local store near this school because I my family sometimes doesnt have time to make bento for me."she said.

"oh that's too bad. Well, I always think that homemade bento is the best. It always tastes good when it's made at home. Well at least for me it does."I said with my opinion,"don't you think so too Roxas?"

"yeah. I like bento from home because it kind of is a symbol that your family cares about you or who ever made it for you. It could even be someone you like." he answered with a blush with the last remark. I blushed as well as Kairi. Then I remembered what Sora said the day before at the station.

"... And Sora was all worried about you. He even blushed! Still, he didn't say anything about liking you or anything."I said seriously.

Kairi sighed and blushed at the same time. That was all I needed for a reply. Roxas knew exactly what was going on.  
>"so there is something happening between you and Sora huh?"he said surprisingly not in a sly voice but in a serious one.<br>"yeah. Kairi does like him but she's not sure that he likes her back and she's kind of stressed out about it."I replied worrily. By now, Kairi was talking with Selphie about something. Roxas leaned over and cupped a hand to my ear and whispered,  
>"Sora told me a few weeks ago that he likes Kairi. Do you want to tell them or keep it a secret?"<p>

I smiled in response and I shook my head. I whispered back,"let's keep it a secret and we can play a little match maker huh?"  
>We both nodded each other and laughed a little. The bell was about to ring and we all moved on the next class. Music was a little different today. The desks were rearranged so there were only pairs in the classroom. Me, Roxas and Kairi looked at each other. Roxas was the first to speak,"so you don't do this everyday?"<p>

"No. This is completely new to us. Right Kairi?"I asked.

"well, I forgot to tell you this but Sora told me before class that we were going to do music class in pairs and we would do partner activities for the rest of the year." she said guiltily.

I wondered who I would be paired up with. I secretly hoped in the back of my head that I would be paired up with Roxas.. Wait, why the heck did I just think that? He's just my friend! Anyway, our Teacher, Larxene, told us to line up at the back of the room organized by what instrument you play. Mr and Roxas stood in the piano section and Kairi was in the Flute area. Most of the people were in the vocal section. I looked at Roxas and he looked at me. I could tell that by his expression that he knew I was worried. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I calmed down and looked forward. Larxene-sama said that she would pair us up by our talents and instruments. So that singled out everyone else in every other group besides piano for me. Larxene-sama paired Kairi up with Selphie. She went through the vocal people next, then violin, then some other instruments. Finally she reached the piano section. I hoped that she wouldnt pair me up with some noob who was horrible at piano. I waited and then she called out my name.

"Ms. Uchida you are good at piano right? I've heard you play." she called out. I nodded in response. She the. Spoke to Roxas,"Mr. Hikari, you are good at piano too right? I've heard that your family is quite exceptional."

"one of the best Larxene-Sensei!" he said proudly.

"hmm. I guess you may be paired together. You two, sit on the desk behind that kid." she pointed at the boy with brown hair and glasses who looked like the most ridiculous nerd I've ever seen.

The boy looked at me and immediately i knew he was going to try and ask me out. I shook my head with a disgusted face. Still I knew it was no use. He would still try. Roxas could tell that I didnt like the kid so he sat behind him to give me the benefit. I silently thanked him for the save and we listened to Larxene Sensei.

"the year is a little different from the other years that I've done. This time, I have paired you up with partners you will perform multiple activities with. At the end of the year, there will be a music concert in which every single pair of you must participate in. You must begin planning on what your performance will be on. It must be related to what you're good at and must be related to music. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. She continued her speech," your first real activity that you will perform together is to do a performance for the whole class that is related to the sections you were with before. Like for example, Mr. Hikari would be doing something on the piano." she looked straight at me and Roxas."An exception is that one of you may switch to something that you are equally good at and perform accompanied by your partner. Like for example, I was good at piano and singing and my partner could do piano as well. I could sing a my partner could do an accompaniment."

"is that clear everyone?"she said to the whole class with a firm smile on her face. We all nodded again in agreement.  
>"you may discuss what you will do. This assignment will be performed two weeks from now."<p>

She went to her desk and sat down to watch us hatch some ideas. Everyone in the class began to converse about what they were going to do. Roxas sat silently as it thinking deeply about the current situation. Then he turned to me.

"Xion, so I have two ideas. The first is that we do a duet on the piano. The second is that you or me play sing a solo while the other one plays an accompaniment."he said to me.  
>"another thing we could do is that we both do piano and if we can, both of us could sing while playing. If only one of us could do that, then the one who isn't singing would play a more complex piece while the other would sing while play a more simple piece."<p>

"well I like the idea of both of us singing while playing the piano. Can you play piano and sing at the same time?"he asked me.

"yes, I can. Can you?"I asked him. He nodded and I nodded as well,"so I guess it's okay that We do a duet on both the piano and vocals. So what song do you want to do?"

We conversed about the song and we still weren't sure about what we were going to do. We decided to talk it out later at Roxas's house.

...skip to math.

The bell rang, signaling that school was over for the day. I told Kairi to tell everyone that I was going to the Music Room with Roxas to hear him play. She nodded and hurried along to the Willow without me..

_In the Music Room_:

"So Roxas.. I hear that you're good at Piano right?"I asked him as we set our backpacks down on the counter at the back.

"Yeah. I can play the whole perfected piece of Yoko Shimomura's Best Hits." He answered me.

"So you like her too? She's one of my most favorite artists of all time! Can you play Passion? That's so hard. I'm pretty good but I can't even play that." I said.

"Yeah. That was a challenge to me for a while but I perfected it and even added my own arrangements in there so I kind of composed my own arrangement of Passion." He said as a matter of fact way. I was amazed. Roxas mastered Passion AND added his own stuff in there?

"Wow! You must be pretty good! Can you play that first for me? Ive heard multiple versions and arrangements on YouTube so I want to hear what yours is like." I said enthusiastically.

"Sure. I would love to play it for you. Just wait a second.."

He had no sheets so I guess he memorized the whole thing. I was truly amazed by this unique pianist already and I haven't even listened to him yet! I leaned on one of the tables and waited for the moment.

He sat down and adjusted everything. Then he set his fingers on the keys and began to play…

**Okay that is it. You can decide whether you want to listen to Passion by Utada Hikaru or not the next chapter but if you do, I recommend you listen to the one posted by kylelandry. **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
